


“I told you I’d make it.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: imagine for Nestor His wife goes into labor when he’s at work and he’s afraid to miss the birth of his child.





	“I told you I’d make it.”

You hummed to yourself as you folded up the baby blankets in front of you. You had music playing softly in the background as you sat on the rocking chair of the nursery. Nestor had gotten called in early this morning, something about a new lead on Los Olvidados, and he had left when you were still asleep and the sun was still hidden. He had pressed a kiss to the side of your head and had leaned down pressing another to the swell of your tummy, whispering softly to his child, telling him or her to be good and left mama sleep. When you had woken up, you’d found his note sitting atop the kitchen counter and had smiled at his neat handwriting and declaration of loved signed at the bottom. It was a Sunday and you had no plans so you cleaned up around the house, prepping the ingredients for dinner and then heading into the finally finished nursery.

It had taken a while but it was finally done. Between you running errands and Nestor always being gone with Miguel, you had been worried the nursery wouldn’t be done in time. Nestor had laughed, reminding you that you still had 2 months left but you had pushed and he relented, staying up late with you on certain nights, painting the walls and building diaper changing stations and cabinets. He’d offered numerous times to hire an interior designer for you, so you could sit back and let someone do the work for you but you had refused, wanting the room to be put together by you and him, for your child. Now almost 38 weeks along, it was a waiting game. Nestor was nervous every time he left in the morning, worried that you would go into labor when he was away. Being gone for sometimes 14 hours a day or more working security, he was more likely to be out when it happened than to be home. Miguel had worried about the same and had given him a break, giving him more time at home. You were thankful but still worried, knowing that with your luck, he’d still be gone when the time came. That was why he had practically had your midwife move into the house for the last month and until the baby came so you were never alone.

You made yourself busy yesterday, going out with her and buying some last-minute things. Miguel and Emily had thrown you a baby shower and it was safe to say that you had everything you needed and more, for years to come. This morning had been spent washing all of the blankets, towels, onesies, and clothes so you could fold them up and have them all clean. You had 5 piles so far that you had gotten done and you weren’t nearly done yet.

You took a deep breath and finished folding the towel you were holding, placing it down at the top of the pile to your right. Turning, you walked out of the spacious nursery and down the hall, smiling as you looked at the pictures framed and hanging on the walls, knowing it was only a matter of time before a nice little face was up on the wall as well. You walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cabinet, placing it down onto the counter and getting the pitcher of juice from the fridge. Walking over to the counter, you picked up the glass and lifted it before dropping it from your hand as a sharp pain stabbed through your abdomen. The glass shattered as it hit the floor and you doubled over, both hands now braced against the granite of the counter, trying to catch your breath. Just as suddenly as the pain had started, it disappeared and you stood up straight slowly, your midwife coming up from the guest bedroom she was staying in. She looked at you with concern written all across her face, eyebrows knitted as she walked up to you.

“You ok, honey?”

You nodded and gave a breathless laugh.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just got a pain. I think I’m good.”

The woman nodded but kept her eyes trained on you, taking in your body language. She had been a midwife for 30 years now, well versed in all the signs of true labor, but her experience also had her know that every woman was different, and nothing should be ignored. Reaching out and taking you by the elbow, she carefully maneuvered you away from the glass, hooking her arm with yours and walking you over to the living room slowly. Hands on your hips, she guided you to sit down slowly and stood back up, giving you a smile.

“Stay here, I’ll go clean up the glass and get you your juice.”

You stayed seated as she walked away and into the kitchen, grabbing the broom and dustpan from the corner where you had left it and began sweeping up the broken glass, stealing a glance at you every now and then, making sure you were still ok.

“I loved that glass too.”

She laughed softly and looked up at you with a shake of her head.

“I’m sure Nestor will get you another one.”

She swept up the rest of the glass and threw it in the trash, grabbing a new glass from the cabinet and pouring your juice. She walked it over to you and placed it onto the side table next to you when you double over again, your head toward your knees as you grimaced. She knelt down in front of you and tried to get a look at your face. 

“You ok honey?”

You didn’t answer, the pain lasting much longer this time than it had the first and you looked up at her, nervousness in your eyes. 

“I feel like these are different than those other ones I’ve been getting. These feel way worse.”

The midwife nodded and stood, holding her hand out to you and helping you stand up. 

“Let's get you in the car.”

Furrowing your eyebrows, you looked over at her. 

“But my water hasn't broken yet.”

“It doesn’t have to. You can go into labor and not have the membranes rupture until later. I want you to go in now.” 

“OK.”

You allowed her to usher you towards the front of the house, taking a seat on the bench there at the entrance while she grabbed your packed bag from the corner of the living room. She slung it over her shoulder and then wrapped an arm around your waist for security, just in case the pain made you weak while you were walking. Once she had you in the car, you ran around to the driver's side and hopped in, starting up the engine and pressing the call button of the car's screen and then Nestor’s name. He answered on the second ring and you spoke to him in a wavering voice. 

“Nestor, baby, we’re heading to the birthing center.”

Nestor said nothing for several seconds, wanting to tell you the truth but not wanting to worry you either. He had told you this morning that Miguel was assigning him to security detail a couple of cities over, and that was the truth. He just hadn’t informed you that there had been a change of plans and he was now across the border, the situation taking him into Mexico on short notice as security for a meeting Miguel was having with some land developers. He decided against telling you the truth about where he was and simply reassured you, his heart in his throat. 

“Oh, ok mi amor. I’ll be there. I’m away now but I’ll be there. I promise, preciosa.” 

He hung up the phone and looked over to see Miguel already looking at him, concern written on his face. 

“What’s wrong?”

“She’s going into labor.”

“Shit.”

Miguel cursed and winced, scared that this was going to happen at some point. Just his luck that the one day they ventured away further, you would have your baby. 

“Fuck it, let’s go.”

Nestor looked at him.

“You sure, Mikey?”

Miguel nodded quickly, placing a hand on Nestor’s shoulder and walking away with him, motioning for Devante to excuse him from the would-be meeting.

“I wasn’t all that excited with their offer for the golf course anyways. Bunch of incompetent fucks.”

Miguel looked over at Nestor then, squeezing his shoulder and giving him a smile. 

“Besides, I have to be there to hold them, soy el Padrino.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Where the fuck is he?” 

Your midwife shh’d you and continued patting the damp cloth on your forehead, her other hand gently running over your arm to comfort you. 

“He’ll be here. He promised and you know he always keeps his word. He’ll be here.”

You huffed and closed your eyes, nodding against her hand. 

“Ok. I’ll try to chill.”

“Good.” 

She continued to pat at your forehead, every now and then dipping the towel into the basin of cold water and wringing it out. It had been 3 hours now since you’d been at the center and your contractions were getting longer and longer, closer and closer. You relaxed your head back against the bed as another contraction hit you and you grimaced, holding your breath and hearing your heart pound in your ears. As the contraction finally finished, you blew out a breath and looked over as the door opened, Nestor following in behind a nurse. 

“Oh thank god.” 

He hurried over as he looked at you, sitting on the bed with a red face. 

“I’m here baby. I’m here. I’m here.”

Your midwife stepped back with a smile, allowing Nestor to stand where she was. He leaned down to press a kiss to your cheek, his eyes locked on yours as he looked at you with pure adoration. 

“I told you I’d make it.”

You nodded with a laugh then a whimper as another contraction hit and Nestor pouted, hating to see you in pain. You relaxed after it passed through and pushed another smile. 

“Where’s Miguel?”

Nestor nodded out the door and gave a laugh. 

“In the lobby, waiting for Emily. She doesn’t want to miss it either. You know how excited they are to be godparents.” 

With a wavering smile, you sat up some and motioned for your midwife to come back to you. 

“Well they better hurry up because this baby is come now.” 


End file.
